DXW One Night Stand: Brawltober Fest
Card DXW Global Championship Erik Killmonger © vs. ???? Fatal 4-Way Match; Winner will take Juri Sanada's place for the vacant DXW Global Women's Championship against Bayonetta at DXW Thanksgiving Takeover 2018 Risty Jackson vs. Rarity vs. Participants TBD Dylan James Check vs. Sesshomaru "El Tigré" Manny Rivera vs. Joe Higashi DXW Global Television Champion Guys & DXW United States Champion Ikuto Tsukiyomi vs. "The Bruiserweight" Pete Dunne & Stipe Miocic DXW Global Tag Team Championship The Trimens (Ren Akatsuki & Eve Tearm) w/Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole & Roderick Strong) w/reDRagon (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The Lovely Angels (Kei & Yuri) © vs. Caged Heat (Delta Lotta Pain & Loca) w/Vendetta DXW Hardcore Championship Bobby Santiago © vs. Sami Callihan Results *1. After the match, oVe's Crist Brothers (Jake Crist & Dave Crist) rushes to the ring and jumps Bobby Santiago from behind as Dave Crist helps Sami Callihan up. oVe was laying their boots on Bobby Santiago as the crowd boos at them until the crowd cheers as Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock, & Wave) coming out from the crowd to the ring and brawls with oVe. Lubbock hits Jake Crist with Strings Attached, Tatsumi hits Dave Crist with Incursio, and Wave hits Sami Callihan with Grand Chariot. Night Raid walks out to the stage with a standing ovation as General Esdeath applauding Night Raid. *2. After the match, Stipe Miocic and Pete Dunne are arguing each other. As Stipe walks out, Pete Dunne hits him with Bitter End with a big pop. *3. The Elements (Homura & Akitsu) were guest commentators of the match. After the match, Vendetta grabs a steel chair to annihilate The Lovely Angels, but The Elements comes out of the announce table as Homura grabs the chair from Vendetta and Akitsu hits Vendetta with Superkick. The Elements walks to the ring and staring at The Lovely Angels. The crowd cheers as The Lovely Angels lifts their DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship belts then walks out. *4. After the match, DJC goes for another Vertebreaker on Sesshomaru but the lights went out. The lights came back and the crowd cheers as Kyuss members, Inuyasha & Noctis Lucis Caelum, appears in the ring for Sesshomaru's aide. InuYasha & Noctis assaulting DJC until the members of The Illuminati (Killer Croc, The Sinful Neglect, Bolo, & Kiawe) rushes to the ring to ganging up on Inuyasha, Noctis, & Sesshomaru as the crowd boos at them. But the lights went out again and the lights came back on and the crowd explodes as The Lost Boy (Peter Pan, Yamcha, & Hope Estheim) appears in the ring and The Illuminati retreats. The Lost Boys helps Kyuss up as The Illuminati walks out. *5. The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) were guest commentators of the match. During the match, O'Reilly & Fish climbs to the ring apron to distract The Trimens, but Lincoln Loud & Kinjack rushes from the commentary table to ringside and yanks reDRagon off the apron then they brawl each other out of the arena. Later in the match, Roderick Strong was going to tag Adam Cole in, but Ichiya hits Cole off the apron with a cane to the back as Strong got distracted from Ichiya's interference. After the match, The LK returns to the ring and staring each other as The Trimens poses while raises their DXW Global Tag Team Championship belts as the crowd cheers. *6. The ending of the match was Rivera was going for Trés Tigré Amigos but Ken Kaneki's theme song play and Kaneki is not showing up to distract Rivera. Then Higashi counters and hits him with Capture Suplex three times and hits him with Knockout Blow to make a pinfall victory. After the match while Higashi walks out the ring, Kaneki comes out from the crowd to the ring and start assaulting Rivera, throws him out of the ring, puts him to the announce table, and hits him with Rinkaku Kagune through the announce table. Kaneki then walks out with a chorus of boos as the officials are attending Rivera. *7. Angewomon and Rory Mercury made their in-ring DXW debuts. After the match, Rarity hits Rory Mercury from behind with a steel chair and keep hitting her with it as the crowd boos at her. Rarity goes for Fashion Driver onto the chair, but the crowd cheers as Bayonetta rushes to the ring and tackles Rarity and hits her with You Can't Teach That then throws her out of the ring. Bayonetta helps Rory Mercury up and raises her arm with a standing ovation, then Bayonetta walks out after saying "Good luck in a match with me at Thanksgiving Takeover". *8. Athrun Zala was revealed as Killmonger's opponent. After the match, Killmonger grabs a steel chair from under the ring and sets it to break Zala's left ankle until the lights went out. The lights came back on then the crowd as Buzz appears and locks Killmonger up with Kyuss Torture Chamber to make him tap out. Buzz then helps Zala up, then Zala grabs Killmonger's DXW Global Championship belt and gives it to him, and Buzz raises it up as the crowd cheers to close the show. Miscellaneous *Joe Higashi says insulting remarks to Germany and his opponent, Manny Rivera before his match. *Backstage, Pete Dunne makes his way to exit the arena. But he was stopped by Juri and she asks him why he attacks Stipe Miocic after their match against Guys & Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Dunne responded to Juri "He reminds me of Guys. I must see him at Thanksgiving Takeover." But someone told Dunne that he's wrong and that someone was Jason Walker. Walker told Dunne "I won the #1 contender on DXW Adrenaline #70. If you want to face Guys for his DXW Global Television Championship badly...we ALL will settle each other at Thanksgiving Takeover...in a Triple Threat Match...you, me, and Guys." Dunne and Walker are staring at each other and Dunne walk out. Category:DXW Specials